Síntomas De Amor
by Pokeshipping Fun2017
Summary: Ash nunca se sintió de esa manera, antes tampoco paso lo mismo con su amigo Tracey, y eso fue un accidente muy desafortunado que los envolvió el somnífero de esporas, y dejando a los chicos absolutamente miserables, ¿Qué pasará con Ash Y Tracey? ¿ Qué irá hacer Misty para encontrar la cura? léanlo, por favor, Bien le Agradezco a EchidnaPower por su permiso para la Traducción.


Síntomas De Amor.

**_Nota Del Autor:_**

**_Bien les presento está nueva historia estaba inspirado pero aún no la había finalizado, como sea así que yo elegí en dejar de estar dudando y finalizarlo lo que ya había iniciado la que me inspiró, en hacer esta historia, es Koi-Wo-eien, ella dibuja en deviantArt ella me dio la inspiración que yo necesitaba y yo le escribí para ella, una historia y está vez ella me pregunto de algo, que estaba relacionado con enfermedades del amor, desde cuando a ella le gustó mucho la historia de peguinshipping, me disculpe con ella porque me tomó demasiado tiempo. Esta historia no es muy larga cómo otras que yo escrito, pero, en lo personal yo siento haber hecho un buen trabajo y con un poco de suerte, creo que a ella le encantaría leer esta historia, yo ahorita yo no podía pensar en algo original, como en pensar en síntomas de amor… y relatar solo como una enfermedad… y entonces pensé en lo que sucedió en las islas naranjas lo de las "somnífero de esporas" así este fic es sobre el episodio que sucedió en esa ocasión, además está historia la hice al estilo Pokéshipping, Bueno… más que decir procedan a disfrutar de la historia. _**

**_Notas del Traductor:_**

**_Bien quiero agradecerle a EchidnaPower, por permitirme traducir esté fic, me agrada mucho, que me haya otorgado su permiso ya que sin su permiso esto no sería una realidad, además quiero que sepas que yo leo todas tus historias hay varias que me gustan y con su debido tiempo te diré cuales traduciré al español una vez más te daré las gracias por tu permiso me lo hayas otorgado, EchidnaPower, me despido amigo hasta en la próxima vez amigo y colega atte.: Josélito~ sin más preámbulos disfrutemos de está linda historia. _**

—Ash nunca se sintió de esa manera, antes tampoco paso lo mismo con su amigo Tracey, y eso fue un accidente muy desafortunado que los envolvió el somnífero de esporas, y dejando a los chicos absolutamente miserables.

En el momento en que ellos dos estaban completamente paralizados y no se podían moverse, más que un poco y ellos han estado habían sido situado en el lomo del Charizard, de Ash y el efecto del somnífero de la espora también se había alejado de ellos y se sentían tibios y sus estomago era un total desorden.

Y pobre de Misty que estaba ayudando en lo que ella podía ayudar más que nada usando sus propios conocimientos.

—Misty yo me siento muy mal revoleteo Ash movió un poco los ojos arriba para mirar a su amiga la pelirroja.

—Lo sé Ash, Misty colocó una toalla húmeda, que pidió a su Staryu que usará pistola de agua para humedecer el pañuelo y también le pidió que le mojara su frente a la del joven entrenador, y ella desearía poder hacer algo más.

—Estoy muy sorprendido de que tú no, me estás diciendo lo estúpido y tonto que soy, tengo un fuerte dolor de cabeza, debido al efecto de las esporas que él tenía, tu probablemente no sufriste ya que eres muy cuidadosa.

—Misty se había asustó; Ash cree que realmente piensa que ella no le gusta a él y que ¿ella no le simpatizaba mucho, mucho él? ¿Qué es lo que él se imaginaba de ella una mala amiga? A lo mejor ella nunca quiso que Ash pensara de esa forma, a ella no le gustara a él, eso no. Ella no podría ocultar la verdad, y la verdad era que Misty cada día que pasaba su amor por Ash iba creciendo desde cuando ella se dio cuenta por lo mucho que él cuida a sus pokèmon.

No como de los muchos entrenadores que ella ha conocido anteriormente en su vida, pero ella permitía que sus sentimientos saliera a la luz, ella sabía lo denso y lo despistado sobre las cosas como el romance, sí ella escuchará que él solamente la viera como una amiga, él podría irse y ella podría perder para siempre, ella discute con él constantemente con rabia e ira era lo único casa que ella podría pensar para poder ocultar sus verdaderos sentimientos de él… por cierto ahora con él estando tan enfermo y vulnerable ella no sintió el deseo de discutir con él de hecho ella nada más quería abrazarlo a él, y decirle que todo saldría muy bien… pero debía mantener su secreto a salvo y debía de ocultar muy bien sus sentimientos, sin importar lo doloroso que podría ser.

—«No Ash esto no es así. Admito que, podríamos ser más cuidadosos pero los accidentes pasan.»

«Y… a mí ¿Por qué me sucede estás tipos de cosas? ¿Siempre me sucede algún accidente? Pregunto Ash muy amargamente».

— Para ahí gritó Misty haciendo que Ash y Tracey, se asustaran el volumen en que ella había usado la sorprendió mucho y esto la obligó a bajar el volumen de su voz, un poco cuando ella se dio cuenta, que había herido a los chicos.

« Para de decir cosas, de tú boca Ash ¡yo no voy a reírme de ti, yo no soy tan cruel¡ como para no importarme lo que sucede, yo soy tu amiga quiero que tú recuerdes esto que te estoy diciendo…» Misty estaba a punto de correr un riesgo pero para que, que podría marcar diferencia agarro la mano paralizada de Ash y comenzó a acariciársela, muy gentilmente, «Lo prometo ahora descasen hasta que yo encuentre la cura, para los dos a ti a Tracey, por qué no es lo que los amigos hacen por otros».

Ash se sintió un poco de remordimiento hacia la pelirroja, hasta ahora, algo en su voz… hizo que él se sintiera seguro y cálido, en una manera, que era muy quieta, a como se encontraba físicamente.

Él podría sentir a Misty apenas agarrándole la mano, debido a la parálisis, pero de alguna razón él podría sentirse en su interior mucho más mejor.

Misty nunca ha actuado de esta manera, antes ella siempre estaba enojada, y llena de ira. Discutiendo, y solo lo golpeaba groseramente a él… pero esto… era solo una Misty muy diferente, de hecho, en su estado, él se preguntó sí estaba alucinando o si él estaba soñando o imaginando que Misty actuaba de esa manera, con él Bueno sí esto es un sueño que no me despierten porque él sabía Misty del mundo real podría burlarse de él.

Él estaba perfectamente contento para quedarse ahí para siempre en su mundo de ensueño. «Misty…» Tracey, grito fuerte a cómo él pudo.

Misty le prestó atención a Tracey aunque ella no quería hacerlo porque ella estaba cómoda sosteniendo la mano de Ash. Pero tenía recordar que tenía dos pacientes y no solo uno, ella se arrodillo en frente de Tracey y puso oído un poco arriba de su boca, así que é l no sentía la presión sobre sí mismo.

«La pokedex de Ash ahí puedes encontrar la cura»

«Su pokedex» y enseguida se dio cuenta lo que Tracey le estaba tratando de decir. «Eso es ahí puedo encontrar una cura en la pokedex» Misty se apresuró para llegar hasta en donde se encontraba y se arrodillo en frente de él «Ash en donde se encuentra tú pokedex con ella ahí de seguro puedo encontrar una cura para ti » Ash intento articular alguna palabra pero como Tracey él se encontraba tan exhausto, por la enfermedad, por lo que se quedó dormido Oh genial… murmuró Misty de repente.

Pikachu traía la pokedex sostenida en su boca, «Pikachu eres brillante, gracias, Misty se aseguró de alborotarle la cabeza al ratón eléctrico como en señal de una recompensa y el pequeño roedor amarillo respondió con un pequeño Chaaa, Misty volvió a consultar los síntomas de Ash y Tracey quienes estaban sufriendo de paralasis, fiebre dolores de estómagos, unos pocos pitidos más tarde la pokedex de Ash le dio lo que ella estaba necesitando y era la plantan que ella necesitaba, ya que ella curaría a sus amigos, se llama planta húmeda de salveyo, ella miro sobre la forma en que dormían e inclinándose sobre él por un momento le dolía ver de la manera en que él estaba sufriendo, lo miro como sí durmiera, pero él descansaba, pobre chico.

Pikachu se había dado inclinado su cabeza en curiosidad de lo que le estaba pasando a su ¿pikapi? (¿Ash?). ¿Pikachupi? (¿Misty?)

Misty no le escucho a los pequeños chirridos del pokèmon como ella está muy ocupada mirando a Ash, «No te preocupes Ash» susurro ella yo regresaré con la cura a tiempo tú solo descansa ahora puramente en un impulso y con su corazón latiendo muy rápidamente Misty se movió atrás ella podría haber jurado que Ash miro a más de un lugar como lo hizo ahora, hace uno momentos, ella no tenía tiempo para preguntar ya que tenía que irse, Misty se levantó y entonces miro a pikachu quién tenía su boca, en aturdimiento «Bien una buena doctora siempre ha de tener buen cuidado de sus pacientes, exclamo para su defensa».

Pero desafortunadamente, pikachu no era demasiado denso como su entrenador, pero pikachu sabía cómo confrontar a Misty, pero eso era atrasar que Ash obtuviera la cura a tiempo así que él decidió no hablar nada al respecto quédate tú aquí en la tienda, yo estaré con la hierba salveyo muy pronto dijo Misty.

Ella se tomó un impulso, para correr dejando una estela de polvo y suciedad a su paso.

**_-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

Le tomó un tiempo y un doloroso viaje pero Misty lo hizo y eventualmente, regresó con la hierba, y con ella trajo a un lindo polliwag quién le ayudo a encontrar la planta que ella buscaba, «ya estoy de vuelta chicos». Misty miró a ambos pacientes y vio a Tracey, que se recuperó su consiente, pero Ash no lo había logrado.

« ¿Tienes la medicina?» pregunto él débilmente.

«Aquí la tengo ves no te preocupes tú te sentirás mejor pronto».

Misty fue hacia en donde se encontraba Ash, y se tomó un momento para observarlo y acaricio su cabello. «Aguanta, Ash me aseguraré de que pronto te recuperes». Susurro muy tiernamente, ella removió su mano y consulta con la pokedex de Ash para saber cómo va administrar la cura. «Muy bien machaque primero la hierba, y luego viértela en un vaso de agua, Misty se paró y corrió hacía el armario y ella y ella encontró un mortero y lo usó para poder la hierba salveyo, después de una sesión muy tediosa ella decidió que debería de consultarle con la pokedex, de Ash, Misty tenía la hierba bien machacada y tenía una consistencia cremosa, y ella hecha la mitad de la pasta cremosa a base de la planta, y la vierte con agua, en un vaso.

«Oye Tracey bebe esto».

Tracey abrió su boca, a cómo podía para poder beber de la medicina que encontró Misty, tenía un sabor amargo y que casi la escupe pero logró tomársela ya qué él sabía que podría curarlo.

En unos momentos milagrosos después de haber tragado, tracey, ya sentía mucho, mejor. «Oye creo que funciona, Tracey muy cautelosamente, intenta mover su cuerpo y se las arregló para que se sentará sin problema, a pesar de que su estómago, todavía se sintiera un poco débil.

«Gracias Misty ya, me siento mucho mejor».

Genial entonces Misty giró alrededor y se arrodillo en frente de Ash una vez más ella escuchaba su respiración muy dificultosa, y su corazón sufría mucho por él «Bien Ash ahora es tú turno, Misty movió muy gentilmente movió la cabeza del entrenador para tratar de despertarlo pero él no estaba respondiéndole.

Por qué no lo intentas desde otra perspectiva sugirió Tracey al a pelirroja.

« ¿Cómo qué?» simplemente no puedo echarle, agua encima de él o algo por el estilo eso sería muy cruel

«Bueno…» entonces Tracey sonrió muy astutamente y dijo. Has leído cuentos de hadas, el de la bella durmiente.

Misty se mofo del artista, « ¿Por qué no te vas a ver sí sigue por ahí el pokèmon? Quién les hecho las esporas de somnífero, grito ella».

Tracey puso sus manos arriba en auto defensa oye no tienes por qué enojarte y además supongo que tú no lo dejarías sufrir o me equivoco.

Odio cuando tú tienes razón, gritó Misty pero entonces miro hacía a atrás precisamente a Ash con solo la idea de besarlo para poder despertarlo la hizo sonrojarse no era una gran cosa cuando Tracey estaba despierto pero él ahora estaba despierto y no le dejaba, pensar con tranquilidad, y se sentía aprensiva sobre eso.

«Bien Tracey y tú también pikachu yo sé que ustedes quieren estas ahí, pero lo haré con una condición».

«Dilo entonces, contesto Tracey» todos ustedes tienen que retirarse de aquí «dijo Misty» esto te incluye a ti polliwag vayan a afuera por un momento cuando Ash ya despierte ya podrán ingresar

« ¿Qué?» que quieres decir con que nos veremos, en unos momentos más pregunto Tracey sintiéndose un poco herido.

Afuera grito Misty y se fue en la caza de los tres para golpearlos con su fiel Mazo y de una vez que estaba fuera de la puerta ella cerró la puerta y la trancó y entonces ella regresó hacía en donde se encontraba Ash, y empezó a sonrojarse ella realmente podría besar a su mejor amigo.

Ella siempre ha, soñado con este momento, pero se sentía que era muy injusto… él estaba inocente él no tenía idea de lo que estaba a punto de suceder ¿Él que habría de objetar si estuviera despierto?

Por otro lado, su parálisis le impedía despertarlo con una suave sacudida que ni siquiera podría sentirlo… y definitivamente no podría hacerle beber mientras la medicina, mientras él dormía.

—Ash… Yo… Yo estoy haciendo esto por qué yo te amo susurró ella para sí misma y gentilmente colocó sus labios en los de Ash y una vez más una visualización unilateral de afecto fue suficiente para que Misty se ruborizará fuertemente después de unos momentos Misty rompió el beso y miro abajo a Ash con la certeza y seguridad de que era lo único que él necesitaba.

Unos pocos minutos los ojos de Ash comenzaron a moverse muy débilmente.

Ash despertó de su cansancio de su enfermedad incluido por el sueño sintiéndose más extraño de lo usual… cómo sí algo maravilloso ha pasado y él no podría recordarlo.

Él se froto sus ojos un poco y los abrió un poco y él estaba viendo a una cara muy particular para él.

« ¿Misty?» pregunto él.

«Estoy aquí Ash, estoy aquí » dijo Misty muy lentamente su voz era un poco inestable en ella por un lado de sus labios a la par de Ash, a pesar de que Ash no había hecho nada para poder corresponderle; su corazón todavía se encontraba hinchado, y por poco se le notaba en su pecho, entonces ella comenzó a sobarle la cabeza.

«Mira tengo la cura Ash, todo lo que tú tienes que hacer es bebértela y te sentirás mejor ¿De acuerdo?»

«Bien» contesto él Ash trato de moverse y sentarse pero la parálisis era muy fuerte, «Misty no puedo sentarme».

Misty siseo muy tristemente como él adolecente continua en su lucha para poder sentarse.

Espera Ash ella se acercó y se sentó a la cabecera de la cama Ash y suavemente coloco su cabeza en sus regazos. « Te voy a ayudar» con cuidado levanto la cabeza de Ash y le dijo abre la boca.

Ash obedeció y trato de abrirla muy ampliamente pero todo lo que podría abrir era una pequeña hendidura, entonces Misty decidió no esperar y simplemente vierte el agua que contenía la medicina en la boca de Ash y oyó un fuerte golpe entonces se vio obligado a tragársela la medicina que aún estaba en su garganta una vez terminará de bebérselo ella volvió a colocarlo muy lentamente en sus regazos y amablemente le sobo la cabeza tú puedes hacerlo yo confió en ti, en algunos minutos tú deberías de sentirte mucho más mejor, dijo ella muy tiernamente.

Momento más tarde Ash podía sentir que les estaban regresando los sentidos del tacto y las habilidades motoras pero entonces, él se dio cuenta de lo que Misty estaba haciendo y como ahora podía sentir su tacto nunca supo que Misty eran tan cuidadosa, tan amable y pensando sobre estos extraños sentimientos. En su cuerpo sí se siente muy bien… «Dijo él muy vacilantemente».

« ¿Pero qué?» pregunto Misty muy curiosamente.

«Y… y… Yo me siento mareado y da vueltas el estómago, y me siento muy tibio». Dijo Ash algo inseguro con lo que le estaba sucediendo a él.

« En serio eso es muy extraño Misty paro de sobarle el cabello de Ash le voy a preguntar a tracey como se siente él.

Tal vez solo sea el efecto de la planta medicinal de seguro es temporal pero cuando Misty, quiso moverse para levantarse Ash reaccionó casi ridículamente rápido y le agarró su mano.

« No te vayas ». Dijo él exclamando tan alto que se sonrojó de la vergüenza y él regulo su voz para hablar una vez más.

« Por Favor Mist… » No te vayas quédate aquí conmigo m, me gusta cuando tú actúas de esa forma, como ahora lo haces por favor rogó él.

Misty miro la expresión de Ash y sintió que su corazón dos cosas una hinchazón y el aceleramiento del ritmo de su corazón al mismo tiempo ¿Qué le está pasando a Ash?

Dijo que todavía se sentía un cosquilleo, tal vez todavía tenga los efectos de la enfermedad con la excepción de la parálisis… pero mirando a la cara que en estos momentos lo hacían un poco a un growlithe, ella fue convencida él necesitaba de atención y entonces ella decidió quedarse con él.

Ella renunció a una pequeña y tímida sonrisa y asintió con su cabeza mientras ella regresó a tomar el lugar en la cabecera de la cama de Ash, luego Ash levanto la cabeza con mucho entusiasmo que lo que dejo un poco confundida a la pelirroja.

Misty «Ummm… Yo… U le gustaba tener su cabeza apoyado en sus regazos». ¿Está bien si… yo… ya sabes tartamudeo muy tímidamente.

Misty se sonrojó y ella asintió un tanto vacilante y permitió que la cabeza de Ash descanse en sus regazos, « ¿Cómodo ?» Pregunto ella, siempre solía molestarse e irritarse de la nada pero lo que estaba verdaderamente estaban saliendo a flote eran sus verdaderos sentimientos ella estaba un poco tímida.

Sí… Ummm pauso un poco para poder pensar lo que él quiere pedir.

« ¿Qué está pasando aquí?» que básicamente él no tenía el control era como si algo lo estaba empujando a hacer eso… y al mismo tiempo… se sentía bien con él, «podrías acariciarme de nuevo el pelo otra vez se siente muy bien tal vez me sentiré mejor como antes.

Ash… yo Misty estaba completamente y totalmente asombrada lo que a él le ocurrió ¿cuándo bebió de la planta de salveyo? ¿Qué hizo para que él reaccionara de esa manera? Ella se preguntó todas esas cosas, estaban fuera de lo ordinario y ella simplemente quería consentirle en lo que le pidió él, prácticamente en demostrar cómo lo amaba y el afecto. Algo que soñaba en que le podría mostrar a este niño.

Ok dijo Misty muy vacilantemente se agachó y acarició el cabello de Ash y después de unos momentos, comenzó a sentirse muy natural para ella y sonrió ella cuando vio que Ash estaba disfrutando mucho cuando ella le daba masajes mientras sus ojos se cerraron y él tenía una sonrisa que contiene en su rostro por favor si esto es un sueño que nadie me pellizque.

«Misty…» Habló Ash su voz era muy quieta y lenta.

« ¿Sí Ash ¿ Preguntó ella igualando su voz.

¿Por qué me siento muy bien? Yo siento que todavía sigo enfermo preguntó él en completa obscuridad, por qué su cuerpo actúa de esa forma sí ya se ha recuperado de los efectos del somnífero de esporas.

¿Por qué no me repites tus síntomas?, una vez más pregunto Misty.

Bueno todavía siento mariposas en el estómago pero esto no se siente tan mal casi que me gusta… Y… mi cara… se siente realmente cálida, pero ya no me siento muy ferviente solo me la siento cálida dijo Ash.

Misty no lo podía creer lo que estaba escuchando lo síntomas de Ash estaban sonando menos y cada vez menos, como a la enfermedad que era inducido por la esporas y era algo más como, algo mucho más mayor como… algo que nunca pensaría que pasaría ni si quiera en un millón de años.

« ¿Qué es?» «Bueno es algo que me di cuenta»… Ash puso su mano en su pecho mi corazón está latiendo muy rápido no es cuando yo corro o estoy en una batalla pokèmon este sentimiento es muy pacifico.

Misty se sonrojó era casi demasiado bueno para ser verdad… pero… Ash estaba describiendo, que él no seguía enfermo Ash yo voy a probar algo más sí…«Quiero que tú cierres tus ojos sin hacer trampas»…

«Eh bien» Ash cumplió y cerró sus ojos.

Misty respiró hondo y trato de obtener la suficiente compostura para poder lograr lo que estaba a punto de hacer, lo hizo temblar de tanto nerviosismo… y la emoción… «Bien aquí voy». Dijo ella Misty se inclinó, y puso suavemente sus labios en la frente de Ash y ella muy rápidamente se retractó de ello. Así que para que ella pudiera ver su reacción apartó a un lado su cara. « ¿Cómo te sientes Ahora?» Preguntó Misty.

Ash estaba muy atónito Misty solamente… lo beso, me beso… ella lo había beso en su frente muy dulcemente y él honestamente no tenía idea alguna que decir.

«Yo… Yo…trato Ash de decir algo con significado que saliera de su boca pero entonces se dio cuenta que su cara estaba más tibia» «¡Mi cara está más tibia!» exclamó en horror oh mi dios que pasa conmigo Misty nunca me había sentido de esta manera antes. ¿Me iré a morir? Preguntó él con mucho pánico.

« ¡No nonono!» dijo ella tratándolo de calmarlo poniendo sus brazos en su nuca y muy gentilmente le acaricio su cara y le dijo «Tú no te vas a morir y tú ya no estás enfermo» dijo ella tratando de contener sus emociones que estaban un poco elevadas.

« ¿Entonces que me pasa conmigo?» preguntó Ash.

«Tú sientes los síntomas de amor…» Misty le sonrió a él muy tiernamente.

Él estaba muy sorprendido que incluso sí él no le hubiera dado esa confesión verbal sus emociones parecían mostrar que él sentía de la misma manera que lo ella lo hace por él

«Síntomas de amor». Ash se preguntó por un momento y entonces algo lo golpeo como si fueran varios ladrillos que le cayeran encima… ¿todas esas esos sentimientos eran causados por amor? Él no se encontraba tibio por la fiebre por eso estaba sonrojado y su estómago no estaba enfermo, y él no podía creerlo… ¿Pero qué? Tenía estos sentimientos.

«Así que ¿Qué es lo que significa esto? Preguntó él

«Bueno… esto significa que tú estás enamorado de alguien de alguien que tú piensas que es muy especial para ti». Contesto Misty

«Misty tu eres realmente muy especial para mi Ash saltó hacia sus pies y miro a Misty muy nerviosamente Oh genial él se cruzó de brazos, y se dio la vuelta para ver a la pelirroja de frente».

« ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa» Preguntó Misty herida por él cambio de actitud de Ash.

«Sí estoy enamorado de ti entonces so quiere decir que nuestra, amistad se verá oda rara y desagradable y yo no quiero que eso suceda no quiero que me termines dejando por culpa de mis sentimientos

¡« Qué yo ni siquiera sabía que yo los tenía hasta ahora»

«Oh Ash…» Misty se levantó y la tomó, el hombro de Ash y se lo agarró se dio vuelta a alrededor de él y le sonrió nuestra amistad no se va a arruinar y no es desagradable ¡sí de algo te sirve para que te sientas mucho mejor. «De repente se puso muy tímida después de todo… yo… yo siento lo mismo.

«Tú… tú también la cara de Ash parecía como un árbol navideño»

«Sí Ash te amo Misty envolvió al entrenador en un abrazo y después de unos momentos después de vacilación, como su mente joven trataba de entender lo que estaba pasando Ash se acercó a ella, y le regresó el abrazo amoroso.

«Wow… así que esto es cómo se siente el amor preguntó Ash…

« No como Brock que siempre se enamora de cualquier chica que se encuentra.

Me alegra saber que tú sabes lo que verdaderamente es el amor le respondió Misty.

« ¡Sí lo sabía¡» gritó una voz.

Ash y Misty ambos giran sus cabezas el frente de la choza y vio a tracey y a pikachu ¿Qué están haciendo? Grito Misty.

Tú sacaste a patadas a fuera pero tú olvidaste de la ventana finalmente, ustedes dos admitieran sus sentimientos parece que los síntomas de amor los llevaron a la única cosa que los podía curar ¡sí¡

«Celebró Tracey levantando su puño en señal de victoria».

« ¿Tú escuchaste todo eso?» preguntó Ash.

«Nah solo lo suficiente para saber lo que sucedió oye no necesitan avergonzarse estoy muy feliz por ustedes dos.

«Oh Perfecto la primera que haremos juntos como pareja»… dijo Misty, golpearlos a ustedes la cabeza a ustedes.

«Oh Oh pikachu es hora de que nosotros nos vallamos ».Tracey y Pikachu corrieron mientras que Ash y Misty golpearon la puerta de afuera listos para la persecución.

«Vamos polliwag vamos, a atraparlos a ellos». Misty se echó a correr después cuando trace con Ash siguiéndolo cerca.

« ¿Somos una pareja ahora?» Pregunto Ash.

«Bueno sí, pero eso no significa que muchas cosas vayan a cambiar todavía lucharemos de vez en cuando vamos a disfrutar de la mutua compañía.

« ¿Qué hago? ¡No sé cómo ser un buen novio ¡ » Exclamó Ash.

«No te preocupes Ash, simplemente deja que los síntomas de amor te guíen así como hoy te guiaron, usted aprenderá mucho y yo voy a estar aquí contigo sin importar que». Misty le sonrió a Ash quién le devolvió la sonrisa. «Ahora vamos tenemos a un observador pokèmon, que golpear así que vamos.

«Sí nadie me irá a avergonzar a mí a mi nueva y primera novia.» Sonrió Ash como un nuevo mundo de sentimientos y emociones que se habían abiertos a él, y pensar que todo sucedió debido a un accidente con el somnífero de esporas, Una vez que los síntomas del somnífero de esporas estaban fuera de él fuera realmente a sentir lo que Misty fue capaz de ofrecer… Los síntomas de amor.

~FIN~.

~Josélito~.

**_Descargo: Los personajes de pokèmon no me pertenece les pertenecen a Satoshi Tajiri, esta historia solo Traduzco para entretener al lector. _**

**_Bueno una nueva traducción más realizada por Josélito para todos los hispanos hablantes, quiero darle la más sinceras gracias a EchidnaPower por permitirme traducir su historia al español muchas gracias colega y compañero gracias por concederme está traducción para mí yo quería traducirla y ahora se me ha hecho una realidad, me pueden seguir en deviantArt, en página de Face, y en mi más reciente blogger y, esté fic es muy especial para mí por dos motivos. _**

**_En primero:_********_Esté fic yo se lo dedico a Nohe la mejor, muchas gracias por dejarme ser tú amigo y gracias por los confesos que tú me das amiga, y esté es mi regalo de la amistad, para ti y a todos los pokéshippers que leerán está historia. _**

**_Segundo: _****_Este miércoles es una fecha muy especial para Joselito, es algo que uno celebra una vez al año, y por eso subiré el fic Hoy (LUNES). Lo subo para que todos ustedes lo puedan disfrutar._**

**_Feliz día de San Valentín atrasados amigos_**

**_~Josélito Fuera ~ _**


End file.
